The Unexpected Visitor
by TheosInferno
Summary: Coop's life has become harder after returning from Kat's planet and he is in trouble. What happens when a new neighbor arrives? Will he be an useful ally? Or perhaps a tough enemy?.
1. New Neighbor

**Hello! I decided to be a new member into the KvsK fanfiction world, so this is my first story. Don't forget to review and leave advices.**

An Unexpected Visitor

Chapter 1

New Neighbor

A shining sun woke up Coop as some birds sstarted singing with the morning, it would have been a wonderful morning if his life wasn't such a mess. His relationship with Kat was going from bad to worse, now that Kat has new powerful inventions.

And his friends weren't very helpful, Fiona's memories about Kat were erased, so she now blames Coop for torturing Kat and calling him an evil person, much like her aunt teased him

Dennis also blamed him yesterday because Coop had burnt his homework, and this time Kat wasn't responsible... so the only person that Coop trusted was now against him, remembering Coop about the fate that his dad suffered years ago, when something simmilar happened, now Burt and Henry are obstinated rivals.

And talking about his father, Burt gave him a good scold, because some immature kid forgot to make breakfast.

"What a stupid day" throwing a pillow to the clock "Sometimes I just wanna... be another person, an adult"

"It would be awesome, being free, moving to another town, a new life with different friends, and without that bastard of Mr Kat"

He took a shower, ate his food, and did some chores in a few minutes, planning his day was the difficult thing.

"Who needs Dennis when I can explore the streets?" he felt angry of pronouncing the name of his ex-friend

He got out fro his house and walked a few steps when suddenly a loud noise surrounded the air, a car.

Out from nothing, a vehicle stopped in front of a house across the street, when the car parked inside the house, a truck appeared

"Someone movin here, hmmmm" Coop hid in a bush "Let's see who's moving here"

"Mr. Burgman, the money..." the man from the truck was stopped by a voice

"I will pay later" a man with hat and a brown coat appeared from the house "By the way, I want to explore this little neighborhood, this day was a piece of crap"

"I understand you" Coop said through the plant

"Huh, is anyone there?"

Coop ran to another bush with some fear

"Come on, I don't bite"

"I need to see his face better" Coop tried to lift his head, but the guy disappeared "Damn it!"

"So, I have something to do today, at least I'm not going to be bored" the boy smiled "I hope that Mr. Kat doesn't mess with my plans" And with this, he ran to the new neighbor's house

But the door was closed, so the access was a bit difficult. Coop had only one choice: the back door. The problem was that he could get caught. He looked through the windows but there was nothing to see, only a few furniture objects, the unpackaging was fast!

Being a kid had its advantages, the low height makes Coop easy to hide below the window, annd he was very fast, all the times running from Kat developed his legs.

"Only a bit more and..." he stepped on a strange rock, the object activated.

"INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!"

"Oh no!" Coop stood there watching a how some structures like guns emerged from the walls, pointing directly towards him.

"ERADICATE PROTOCOL ACTIVATED, READY TO FIRE TURRETS"

Seriously, could this day get worse? Were the only thoughts that appeared in Coop's mind at that moment


	2. Not So Nice

**Hello again, please enjoy chapter 2! Don't forget to review :)  
><strong>

Chapter 2

Not So Nice

"DESTROY PROTOCOL ENABLED" the turrets were clear, Coop needed to do something quick before he would become like a cheese, full of holes.

"No!" Coop was thrown into the bushes by another person

"Dennis?" Coop was petrified, didn't Dennis hate him?

"Coop! If you wanted to end your life, don't do it"

"And why do I have to hear you?" Coop pinted an accusing finger at the asian boy "Besides, I was just lurking into the new neighbor's home"

"Isn't that bad? I mean, you are violating his or her privacy"

"I'm not a stupid good boy" Coop answered with a bitter tone "Go and screw yourself"

"S-sorry Coop, I don't want us to fight"

"Oh really? Pathetic" the brown-haired boy smirked with an evil grin "I feel so great alone, like if I need you or Fiona"

"I... don't recognise you, you have changed a lot" tears fell from Dennis' cheeks "You are not the friendly kid that I met once..."

"Well, I prefer the New Coop"

"Bye... go alone" Dennis ran away "I should haven't saved you"

"Bye idiot" Coop turned around to return to his activity, but then...

"Hey kiddo, what the hell are you doing in my house?"

"Oh crap!, uhhh... nothing" Coop looked to the man in front of him.

A tall man to be at least in his thirties, with blue eyes just like him, a good physical shape, judging by his big chest, with a red jacket and a white polo shirt, a black cap and cargo pants, with browns shoes. His face now wasn't... nice. His red cheeks showed how angry he was and...

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE,JUVENILE DELINQUENT!" roared with anger

"Deactivate turret system!" He said in a loud voice "False alarm"

"YES SIR" and the security was off.

"Ahhhh" Coop ran as fast as he could to his home

"Dad, dad!" Coop almost kicked the door when Burt opened

"Now what?"

"The new neighbor has an advanced system of destruction and he will use it to obliterate kids from the neighborhood"

"Really? Because he's coming here" Burt pointed to the other guy

"Hello, is he you son?"

"Yeah..." he expected the worst

"Because he invaded my property, and was spying on me"

"Is that true Coop?" Burt turned to see Coop a bit angry

"..." the boy lowered his eyes to the floor, from his mouth swear words escaped

"I heard you boy" said the neighbor, with a menacing tone

"Coop, apologize or else you won't have more videogames!"

"..."

"Coop!"

"..."

"Okay, you-"

"Well, sorry" Coop resigned

"Good, now go to your room" Coop walked away with sad eyes

"You were a bit harsh, weren't you?" asked the man

"You know, kids these days" Burt sighed "Its been quite time since he started acting like that"

"What?"

"He was a good boy before, now he's a troublemaker"

"Er- by the way... I'm David" the neighbor offered a hand

"My name is Burt, wanna go inside?"

"No, I'm occupied, y'know" he pointed to the vehicle, and the furniture that was outside the house

"Oh, I see" Burt thought for a moment "I recommend you to stay away from there" pointing to the adjacent house "You really don't wanna meet Old Lady Munson"

"Why? Is she ugly?"

"Is not the only, she's... the devil in human form"

"Come on, you are exaggerating" David smiled "I have meet horrible things in my life and an angry neighbor is not bad"

"And where do you work?" Burt asked

"I can't say"

"Why?" Burt was a bit scared

"Videogames..." the man whispered

"Louder please"

"I work at a videogames store" but he spoke too loud. In matter of minutes a group of boys were around the man

"Hey, get away, I'm not in the store" the boys walked away again wtih bored expressions

"I work in the House of Swap"

"Oh, what a coincidence, my store is across the street from your business!" both chuckled

"So, we're neighbors in work and house!" Burt checked the clock "Oh, its noon! I have to go. Sorry"

"Its okay, I also have to go" he was about to walk away when suddenly, a purple thing fell over him and started attacking him

"Ah, take off this thing!"

"Mr Kat! Get away from the neighbor!" Burt ordered. But the alien was taken by the tail, and the man stroked his head

"So you are Mr. Kat?" he glanced at the eyes of the creature "You are ugly"

"I know, but I don't want to hurt my daughter Millie"

"Two children?"

"Yeah, but they are enemies" Burt rolled his eyes

"Bye Burt, see you and your family later" David walked again to his house "That cat is very strange" he spoke in a low voice

"Good bye" Burt turned to his house "Where is the cat? Oh well..."

_Kat's lair_

(That idiot called me ugly!) Kat walked with a frown

(But let's concentrate on my plan, the collar) he took his old collar (When the plan's complete, I will rule the universe!) (I don't need that fool Kommander to give me orders, because I will betray HIM!)

(And Coop will die this time for sure, hehehehe!) he took out a bottle of poison

(I will put this into his food, then I will write a letter making this looking like a suicide, and my path will be clear, ahahahahah AHAHAHA!)

(Tomorrow, the kid won't see another day!) he laughed.

(But for now, let's build the space radar) he turned to his invention.

Coop surely would be doomed, those words repeating in his head, like a melody.


	3. Confused

**So here comes another fabulous episode {insert kid vs kat intro here} of the story! :D hope you enjoy**

The Unexpected Visitor

Chapter 3

Confused

A shower.

He just needed that, a shower before going for some snacks, perhaps he was acting a bit angry before, but it wasn't his fault, it was Kat's fault. Everything, since that hairless freak arrived to his life, his previous life, ah.

"A truly paradise" he then remembered something. Getting changed to his usual clothes, his mind travelled to the past "When mom was still alive, Millie wasn't an idiot and Mr Kat was just an alien on his planet" his family was the most perfect in the world, no fights, everyone smiled. Mom would be waiting for them with a great lunch, and school wasn't the representation of hell in Earth.

"At least Dad will get us soon another mom" his face turned into a frown.

The kid was going directly towards the trap, the greatest, yet simplest plan that his evil mind had formed. He needed reputation with Kat Nebula's people, and soon he would become the tyrant, and give orders to the Kat who was his Kommander, that was just a bit away...

"I need something to drink"

(Drink it, bag of scum) Kat was biting his nails hoping for the kid to fall, to be dead

"Hey, this smells weird" Coop glanced at the glass, it had some sort of fluid, green? Since when water had green?

"Mr Kat" he knew, but he tried to look normal "Okay, I will drink this, and then I will go out"

(Hehehe, yes) Kat was happy, if not crazy. But then...

"In your face!" Coop emptied the glass in the kitchen sink

(Fuck!) he grabbed his ears in disbelief (You motherfucker bastard, … ughhh!) he ran away

"LOSER!" Coop formed an L with his fingers

"Coop, come here" Burt called, he felt a bit bad with the boy, all the times he scolded the poor boy, sometimes questioning if he was a good parent or not.

"Son, I think you are a bit bored, so I decided to bring you to the new videogames store!"

"What?" Coop scratched his brown hair, he didn't heard that, did he?

"Videogames store?" suddenly his small figure jumped in excitement "Great, I- I'm going dad"

"Okay, so do you have plans on which game?" Burt tried to start a conversation, getting good results

"Yeah, I'm planning to get a... new game"

"Well, you can tell me" Burt smiled "I don't care if it has a bit of violence, you could even let me play"

"Sure" Coop got ready for the game, his hopes high.

It took only ten minutes to reach the store, and Coop would get a big surprise when-

"Ah! Its you" he pointed his finger to the new neighbor

"Oh, didn't expect to see you here Coop" David watched the boy trying to form an excuse

"Uh- sorry for the garden invasion"

"Don't worry, after all you can help me gain a few bucks"

"What?"

"After all, I'm the owner of the store" he enjoyed watching the kid jumping from excitement

"And, well I would like to get..."

"The Revenge of Apocalypse II" he readed Coop's mind "If I were you, I wouldn't buy that"

"Why?" Coop got a bit scared

"Can you keep a secret kiddo?" the boy nodded "The sequel is coming tomorrow"

Coop didn't believe, for a moment he felt his heartbeat getting faster

"R-really?, oh God" he ran towards the store, hoping to encounter a poster or something

"Sorry, you can't enter" David grabbed Coop's shirt "Its under construction"

"But I thought the store was getting functional"

"But you know that the game is one of the most waited games, so a big bunch of young people like you will fill my store, I need extra room for the game, plus there's a secret that I cannot reveal you"

"But-" Coop was interrupted

"Trust me kid, it will be an excellent surprise"

"Okay, well bye uh..."

"David" he presented himself to the boy

"I will come tomorrow"

"Okay, I will be waiting then"

"Yeah!" the boy arrived with a wide grin on his face

"I will get that game, and nothing will prevent me to buy that awesome game"

Unfortunately, Mr Kat ears catched those words, and he smiled evilly

(If I can't kill Coop, at least I will get my revenge)

_That night..._

CRASH

"Hey, did you hear something?" two guys were into the videogames store.

"Come on, you're just hearing things, we need to leave these clay statues and voila!"

the other guy snapped his fingers "We'll get paid"

"Uh, okay" the first one was still afraid

Another sound, this time like something cutting metal. When both men searched for the source, the door had three big claw marks on it.

"I told you!" the man ran with fear, soon he felt someone chasing him

"Don't run" the other one went after him

"NOOOOOOO" suddenly, a pain scream, followed by a slashing sound and a few hitting noises.

"Wait!" the other now was scared, when he arrived, he found the first one conscious, but with the same marks on his face, and some horrible scars, his clothes red from the loss of blood "What happened?"

"H-he... It... attacked m-me" he gulped "I-I couldn't see who was, b-but luckily I c-could hit him with my feet"

They searched for the mysterious attacker, but the only thing they found was the package destroyed and a clay figure of Captain Blasteroid with more marks. They stopped, there was one drawing, made with some sort of slashing artifact, about a sphere and smaller things pointing something at it.

"Call the police, there's something out there"

_The next day_

Coop awoke with a new face, he wasn't the angry-emo boy from yesterday. He was now a pile of happiness and excitement

"Dad, guess where I want to go..." but he was stopped by a worried Burt

"Coop, did you read the newspaper?" he pointed at the main article "The vehicle which carried the things to the videogame store was attacked by a mysterious creature, with sharp claws, at least that's what the police said"

"Mr. Kat" Coop muttered

"What do you say son?"

"Er- no, I mean... What are we going to do now?"

"I'm sorry, but your neighbor must be occupied" Burt glanced at the clock on the wall "But maybe in the afternoon we can pay a visit, if things become better"

"Dad, who do you think did this atrocity?"

"I'm sure that its just a person with a cruel sense of humor"

"But what if it was Mr. Kat, after all he has sharp claws, and he maybe took his revenge with me... he's an alien!" Coop tried to convince his dad, with the same result

"Coop, stop blaming the cat. He was with Millie last night"

"No, he wasn't"

"How do you know?" Burt asked

"I always check Millie, I fear that the hairless rat could try to kill her"

Burt sighed "Keep your imagination inside your head please"

"Mhm, you win" Coop retreated to his room, ready to solve the mystery

"At least the statue of Apocalypse wasn't damaged" the owner of the cargo vehicle glanced at the statue of a peculiar character.

"Mr-"

"David, call me David. I will pay for any harm caused" he turned to see the injured man "You okay?"

"Yeah, and thanks"

"I'm curious about the creature, why did it decide to attack only the new videogame stand?" his mind trailed to Coop. (_No it can't be. That cat, seems very strange_)

"Sir, sir" the man snapped his fingers, making David react

"Sorry, just thinking about suspects. I... must go" he got inside his car, and left towards his neighborhood

"Don't you think he is a bit strange?" he walked to the cargo van

"Well, this is his store, I think he's confused"

"That cat..." David sighed "I feel bad for Coop, but I can't do anything now"

"It would mess with the natural order of things, but I'll make sure to get rid of the cat"

He stoped the car on his house "Maybe I could warn the cat... that wouldn't change nothing"

he ran as fast as he could to the Burtonburgers' house.

Mr Kat was sleeping on the backyard of the house. Summer was excelent for a good nap outside. And the lazyness of Kat helped him to go to dream land easily. Dreaming about his family and friends far away, on his planet. Only a few weeks, maybe days separated him from his home. That until.

"Wake up, hairless freak!" a kick connected to his gut awoke Kat

"Meow?" (What the fu-)

"Don't hide it, you aren't a normal cat" another kick. Kat roared to the man

(You will pay for this asshole!) he jumped on his rival's body, and he used his claws. A few wounds appeared on the face of the man. Kat smirked evilly, but then-

"Take this" the man grabbed Kat's tail, and threw Kat to the wall, the impact making Kat fall to the ground. Kat grunted in a defeated tone.

"And don't mess with Coop" he walked away "That was for my store" he flipped off the alien.

(Urgh, now what I did?) Kat stared stupified (I don't even know where's your store) he heard a noise

A pair of red lights from a tree pointed at Kat, ready for something...

"Bye bye, old arch-nemesis"

**Oh no!, Kat is going to have a bad fate, will he? Now its up to you to say what happens. Will Coop appear from nowhere and save him? Maybe Millie? You choose, by simply leaving a comment.**

**And who is this strange guy that is going to kill Kat? Leave in your comment who do you think is the mysterious dude**


End file.
